102 Shades of Pink
by Trigger.REALITY
Summary: SasSak. "You are mine."


_In need for a wetter dream_

_In need for a hotter touch_

_In need for a better fuck_

_Hey you_

_Let's make a scene_

Sweating bodies rocked against eachother as the blare of the music was heard from the stage. Swirling neon spot lights swirled in tune with the deafening beats of the drum. The air was hot, tension high, but no one could stop.

_Beg for it_

_Cry for it_

_Die for it_

_And as you plead for pleasure_

_I'll shot you with something you'll treasure_

_As we go faster_

_Faster_

_Faster_

_Faster_

The walls trembled from the intensity of the height of the blaring music. Swaying to the music as they stared at the four silhouettes stood each towing an instrument. The stage was on fire.

_We'll lose control_

_And we'll trigger the gun_

_With this never ending fun_

_We'll play harder_

_Harder_

_Harder_

_Harder_

_And lose insanity_

_To this never ending night_

_With a heavenly kiss_

_From your bruised lips_

Guitar solo and a pant.

_Fingers dragging closer_

_Closer_

_Closer_

_Closer_

_With passion and lust_

_Tasting better then I could ever dream or imagine_

_And now_

A breath.

_You are mine_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**102 Shades of Pink**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_One._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Sakura." Green eyes blinked at the mere whisper of her name, seeing nothing. The smokescreen was thick and the blinking lights were hurtful to the eye.

"Hai?"

"Let's go. I don't feel so well." Sakura frowned. She couldn't stop listening to the seductive voice. Dark and lustful. It made her feel funny. It made her feel _horny_. As she felt the shiver go down her spine as his voice urged her to listen more. It was hypnotizing. The song, his voice, _him_.

She felt the need to touch him, to feel him, to kiss him, to—

"Sakura?"

Leave. "Hai, let's go." But she couldn't help but notice how many times she dared to look back.

-

-

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Moshi moshi?" a slurred voice said into the reciever.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hai?" he replied dully.

"It's Sakura." She could hear him shifting the phone's weight.

"It's one in the morning, what the hell are you doing?" he snapped.

"Ino's totally trashed." _He stiffened_, Sakura noted as she examined her painted nails. _Maybe I should alternate between bright red and white. Shocking purple is getting old._

"We were going to take the bus back home, but Ino is wiped out. I don't think she can move. Could you maybe..?" Sakura didn't continue, only frowned as she stared at her blonde friend. She was leaning comfortably on her shoulder, drool descending down her mouth and onto Sakura's bare shoulder. Her frown deepened as she caught a glimpse of the puddle forming.

"Shika?.."

Sigh.

"Alright."

"Arigato! Were at the bus station, the one by the new Disco place."

"You guys went _there_?" Small hands rose to rub her eyes.

"We just wanted to check it out. Nothing bad, it's just Ino drank a little to much."

"A little?" he asked dryly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Just hurry."

"Hai hai, I'll be there in a few minutes, Ja."

A pause.

"Ja."

_Click._

She checked her watch, it was ten past one. Biting her lower lip she waited.

Sigh.

-

-

"Your late." Sakura frowned as she eyed him.

"Gomen, I—" He was harshly cut off.

"It's fine. Just get Ino up and take her home." As the sudden weight was lifted off her shoulders, Sakura stood up and shook her hand. Her legs ached, her hand fell asleep, and the puddle, now near the size of a kiddie pool, was soaking through the fabric of her pink thin-strapped shirt.

Grabbing her pale jacket with an over-large hood she roughly threw it on her bare shoulders.

"Arigato Shika-kun."

He looked up at her as he continued attempting to at least get Ino _half _awake.

"Don't you need a ride?" he asked her with a raised eye brow.

"I'd rather walk."

"Alright." Shikamaru commented casually, shrugging one shoulder.

"Thanks any—" Sakura started but was interrupted.

"Just don't get raped."

"Screw you." Sakura gritted her teeth as she hissed out each word before shoving her hands in her front pockets, and turning to leave.

_Nice legs._ Shikamaru thought as he stared at her excessively short white miniskirt. He caught a glimpse of her underwear as she took a step forward. _Nice._ He commented dryly. _Pink dots._

"Pervert." Sakura scowled as she attempted to pull down her skirt as far as it could. She harrumphed before she once again turned around, pink locks all over her shoulders before pulling her hood over her head absent-mindedly.

"Don't take advantage of a sleeping girl Shika-kun." she told him crossly over her shoulder.

"Never crossed my mind." he grunted. He stared at her back as she huffed out of annoyance.

"Ja Shika-kun."

A pause.

"Ja."

-

-

The bus doors opened exactly in front of her. She silently stepped up onto the platform of the bus, giving the right amount of change, she took a seat next to the door.

_"Hime-chan really like's fairy tales doesn't she?"_

_"Hai Otou-chan! When Hime-chan grows up, she wants to be a princess!"_

_"Hime-chan is already a cute princess, and when she grows up she'll be even more beautiful!"_

"No Otou-chan...Hime-chan will never be a princess." she whispered bitterly as she sat on the bus. It was too cold to walk. She sat there analyzing the other occupants of the bus. Jumping as the ringing of an instrument started.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Moshi..Mosh—"

"Sakura where are you?"

"Ino-chan... I'm fine, I'm almost home."

"You should of let Shika take you home." she yelled.

"It would of been to much trouble, I'm fine Ino. I'm on the bus and I theres just two more stops left." Sakura sighed.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Stop worrying Ino-chan," She bit her lip as she felt the urge to hurl her phone at an innocent person. Specifically a male victim. "and don't get mad at Shika, I wanted to do this."

"Shikamaru is a moron."

"Ino-chan..."

A pause.

A scowl.

A sigh.

"Fine."

"Ja Ino-chan."

Silence.

"Ja."

She waited until she could hear the click on the other end before she did so herself.

_Click._

She put the instrument into her skirt pocketand waited for her stop. A stone appeared in her throat, heavy and distracting. Frowning in realization as she felt her cheeks, they were wet. She was crying and she didn't even know why.


End file.
